


【零晃】侵犯人身自由权（下）

by Ace_an71



Category: ES - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 零晃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_an71/pseuds/Ace_an71
Summary: -没什么剧情的满篇车r18注意-真实自我爽文，非常爽，满足很多恶趣味-内含放置play，鞭打，道具等，注意避雷（高亮以上ok↓





	【零晃】侵犯人身自由权（下）

**Author's Note:**

> -没什么剧情的满篇车r18注意
> 
> -真实自我爽文，非常爽，满足很多恶趣味
> 
> -内含放置play，鞭打，道具等，注意避雷（高亮
> 
> 以上ok↓

  大神晃牙已经不记得他在这里是第几天了。

  朔间零早已出门，房间显得空旷寂静，他赤裸的躺在换了洁白床单的床上，从头顶照下来的人造光让人眼睛发疼。他微阖金色眼眸，索性往一旁翻了个身侧躺，手上脚上的铁链随着他的动作哗哗作响，难以忽略的嗡鸣声接连窜入耳中，而声音来源便是埋在他穴中的震动棒。

  粉红色的柱身已经大部分都被吞入穴内，穴口一收一缩仿佛要吃进更多似的——实际上，他确实想让那玩意儿更多更多的深入，他几乎要被这东西乱无章法的运动逼疯。震动棒虽然可以抚慰到每处穴肉，但始终不去碾压最让他舒爽的地方，仅是轻飘飘的擦过腺体根本不能满足。他小声的呜咽着，性器早已经完全挺立，却因被限制而无法获得释放。手脚上的锁链虽然有放松，但仍被控制在无法抚慰自己的距离，躁动无处安放，他只得面色潮红的互蹭双腿，大腿内侧的皮肤被蹭得泛红，透明的清液从顶端流下，湿润了一片，呻吟稀碎的被送进床单中。

  好难受…

  一直不希望朔间零回来的他，这次却在期望朔间零早些回来，快一点结束这样的酷刑。

  但今天，朔间零像是故意一般，迟迟不肯打开那扇冰冷的门，甚至毫无声响。在以往几天的混乱记忆中，黑发男人这个时候该回来了，这不是什么时间计算，这间房子密不透光，黑色窗帘一层一层的拉紧，仿佛不容得一丝外界光芒的进入，直接断绝了他靠窗外光线判断时间的可能性。时钟就更不可能存在了。不知晓时间的流逝只会带来焦虑和恐慌。

  或许刚被关在这里的大神晃牙会有这样的感觉，但随着日子增长，这份感情早已麻木，迟钝，只能依靠直觉，即使那种东西也已经不怎么敏感而准确。除去这些不必要的，唯一还有反应的，甚至比以往更强烈的，只有这具被调教了有些时日的身体。

  比如现在，后穴中的柱状物已经被分泌出的体液浸得湿漉漉的，像永远不会停止似的震动摇晃，刺激裹紧它的穴肉，挑逗一般蹭过深藏在里处的腺体，让这副身体战栗颤抖叫嚣，血液沸腾，情欲的色泽布满每处。生理泪水顺着脸部轮廓滑落在床单，晕出一块潮湿，金眸中尽是模糊的欲望。

  不够，完全不够。

  他难耐的扭动起身体来，性器磨蹭着布料，粗糙表面只能给他片刻的舒适，更多的是填充不满的快感的深渊。

  在他几乎要发疯时，门吱呀的被打开来，恶魔到来的号角在奇怪的滤镜下变得如同天使之声，天堂的入口在他眼前缓缓敞开，他甚至能看到从缝隙间溢出的光芒。紧接着他看到黑发赤瞳的恶魔在向他伸手，极为魅惑的唇瓣一张一合：“哦呀，小狗，汝很难受吗？”

  “唔…拜托…”他已经顾不上更多，道出的声音比想象中嘶哑，带着浓重哭腔的乞求相当能激起朔间零那变态的满足感。

  “啊，撒谎的坏狗狗，汝明明这样喜欢被它触碰，舒服得要命呢。”朔间零赤红眼眸中蕴含着笑意，手从他的背脊滑到腰间，引起大神晃牙的几声轻哼，继而抚上埋在他后穴中的震动棒，这具敏感的身体一收到这个信号，穴口便一收一缩的引导着他将这根东西插深一些。当然，他并没有那么好心的就顺着这只小狗的意思行动，握着尾端稍稍用力想往外抽出，便意料之中的被穴肉痉挛着纠缠阻止，紧接着是从喉咙里发出的幼崽一般的哀嚎。

  “不、不要…”大神晃牙呜咽着摇头，身上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗液，在灯光下反射着漂亮的光泽，他蜷缩着四肢，不自觉的往他那边慢慢移动着，“前面也…”

  “贪心的坏孩子。”朔间零又重新将震动棒推回他穴内，随着动作的缓慢深入，大神晃牙的呻吟变得高昂，直到柱体前端触到一块软肉，他的身体大幅度颤抖了一下，后穴溢出了大量液体，喘息变得柔软，指节弯曲抓紧床单，得到了许久渴求的东西的他舒服得直打颤。

  “唔…咕唔…啊…”

  震动棒前端碾着那块脆弱的地方不断按压抖动，不带任何逗弄趣味的直白的快感侵蚀大脑，连思想也被糊作一团，什么都不够清晰了。

  唯有那个地方还得不到解脱。

  他失神是垂眸望着高高挺立的着的性器，顶端有着细小的银环，而下方连接着埋入狭窄的尿道的略粗的棍状物死死的封锁住了他的发泄口，因腺体被反复玩弄而带来的如潮水般的干性高潮近乎将他逼疯。

  “呜…前面…松开…”神经被浸泡得模糊，话语支离破碎道不出完整语句，从穴内分泌出的肠液顺着按摩棒流出糊湿了朔间零的掌心。

  朔间零微阖猩红双眸，富余的手抚上他通红发胀而饱满得几乎破开的前端，指尖故意仅是轻点那被棍状物撑开堵住的尿道口，引得大神晃牙更加激烈的呻吟，低沉的笑意溢出喉间：“小狗，吾辈教过汝的，这么快就忘掉了吗？真伤吾辈的心啊~不乖的狗狗是会得到惩罚的。”

  处于混沌恍惚间的大神晃牙在听见“惩罚”二字后一塌糊涂的脸上显现出明显的慌乱，津液润得晶莹红润的双唇颤抖的微张：“主…主人，求您…”

  “乖孩子。”朔间零满意的扬起嘴角，两指捏住那细小的环，不紧不慢的将棍状物一寸一寸的抽出，被捂热的棍体摩擦敏感的尿道让大神晃牙的喘息转了个调，呜咽声越发清晰，棍状物脱离尿道的一瞬，他便哭喊着射了出来，储存了整天的精液飞溅在他的小腹上，朔间零的衣服上，雪白的床单间，延长得过久的高潮让大神晃牙腰身不断的颤抖着，眼泪大滴自眼角落下，那银白睫毛抖动得格外厉害，沾着些许泪珠相当令人怜爱。

  朔间零从唇间呼出一口携着欲望的浑浊气息，冰凉的手掌捧着大神晃牙滚烫的脸颊，同样冰凉得让人怀疑他是否活着的嘴唇亲吻着对方渗出汗液的前额，途径轮廓完美的鼻梁、鼻尖，直到仍在喘息的唇瓣——一个极浅的吻，朔间零只是吮吸了两下，便兀自松口，本是准备好接受粗暴对待的大神晃牙露出略显疑惑的表情，湿润金眸失了神采，可怜兮兮的模样让朔间零越发想要继续弄脏这个后辈。

  “可是小狗，汝还忘了一件事。”他将细密的吻落在后辈泛红的耳尖，低沉略带喑哑的嗓音响在对方耳畔，“真不乖啊，这么想吾辈惩罚汝吗？”

  大神晃牙闻言一时间无法反应过来，那爬满疑惑和潮红的脸庞仍停留了几秒，才渐渐转为慌乱与恐惧，他挣扎着像要往床边缘躲去，却被朔间零抓住一边的脚踝，铁链碰撞的脆响在空旷房间中回荡。

  朔间零稍稍施力，便将他从另一边拖回到面前，那只小狗崽很快露出求饶的委屈模样，但朔间零不为所动，哼着某首古老的小调，将本放长的铁链略略收紧：“趴好。”

  大神晃牙仍是眨巴着那双灿金眼眸望着他。

  “要吾辈说第二遍吗？”见对方无动于衷，朔间零连声音都冷了下来，眉间微皱红眸中透着些许戾气。

  对方闻言一颤，才撑起身子压下腰乖顺的背对着趴在他面前。

  “乖。”他轻揉大神晃牙的头发，冰凉掌心顺着大神晃牙的鬓角爱抚到脸颊，对方似是感到什么温情，轻轻将脑袋送入他掌中，滚烫的面颊在他皮肤上浮起热气，他像安抚犬崽一般抚摸着他的小宠物。

  大神晃牙受用的阖眸发出愉悦的叹息，却在即将跌入这温柔深渊时臀部传来的剧烈痛感将他拉回了现实。

  “啊…！”他瞪大了双眸，嘴唇微张，回头望向他的主人，朔间零正拿着一根折叠起的皮带，还算柔软的质地在那条被击打出的红痕上滑动，冰凉从那根皮带蔓延全身，方才的温情荡然无存。

  朔间零扬着愉悦的笑容，抬手将大神晃牙的头施力压在床铺上：“是惩罚喏~小狗，不要乱动，如果在吾辈停下之前放松下来，会有更可怕的东西等着汝哦。”

  大神晃牙闻言浑身的肌肉顿时都僵硬起来，实际上他已经对这类惩罚早已见怪不怪，但每次鞭打带来的痛感与羞耻都让他无法承受。

  第二鞭很快毫无征兆的落了下来，臀部的另外一边迅速浮起深色的痕迹，与第一鞭落下的地方对称得颇有美感，令人颤抖不堪的痛楚让大神晃牙喉咙里发出呜咽的悲鸣。他将脸埋在床单中，因压下腰而高高翘起的臀部抹着两道色彩显得格外色情，刚使用过的穴口一张一合，泛着淫靡的水光。

   朔间零不慌不忙的欣赏着他完美的作品，在对方仍在调整呼吸时再次落下一鞭。

  “唔！呜…”落在股缝间的抽打让他连腰身都大幅度抖了一下，疼痛之余，被波及的穴口和敏感的部位隐藏滋生出难以启齿的快感，他开始喘息，才泄过的性器竟有了微微抬头的趋势。羞耻心在混沌的大脑中敲着警钟，他不自觉的缩着身体，任由那声音飘荡游走在肉身之外。

  “不要乱动喏。”朔间零对他的反应全部都尽收眼底，这只小狗的一举一动都带着撩拨意味，他滚动喉结咽下唾沫，口干舌燥不可避免的袭来，肺部进出的空气仿佛由火燃烧一般滚烫，他想要他的小宠物帮他解渴了。

  第三四遍落在了大神晃牙的腿根，朔间零一向把对称拿捏得极准，但也不失在感官方面的技巧，大神晃牙双腿很快开始发颤，腿间的性器半勃渴望着被抚慰，表情管理也是一塌糊涂，眼泪和津液混作一团，模糊不清的呻吟让人很难辨别究竟是愉悦还是痛苦。

  紧接着是光滑的背脊，腰侧得软肉，穴口囊袋附近被坏心的挑逗，落下的每一鞭都让大神晃牙备受煎熬，身体完全贴在了床单上，支撑臀部的双腿正濒临送散的边缘，性器直直的挺立着，腿根卑从穴内分泌出的液体湿润，连脚趾都在蜷缩着，他像一只被抛在雨中的小狗一般可怜兮兮的发着抖。

  蜜色的皮肤印着深深浅浅的鞭痕，对对称的执着在这个时刻便展现出了特有的美感，鲜艳的色泽令朔间零发出满意的赞叹，每道泛红浮肿的皮肤都散着诱人的温热气息。他用表面仍然冰凉的皮带抚过那些痕迹，大神晃牙难以抑制的躲着他的触碰，金眸如同破碎的琥珀，塞满的恐惧和情欲巧妙的融合，朔间零只感受到其中的引诱意味。

  “小狗，汝可真是色情啊，被这样对待却会像女人一样流水吗~”他两指抚过大神晃牙的腿根，将那些透明液体抹尽再度塞入穴内，过分湿润的穴肉很快纠缠上他的手指，饥渴的收缩吮吸着。

  “我、我…呜…没有…”刺激的言语刺痛耳膜，大神晃牙只想找个缝钻进去，身体却在渴求对方的触摸，无意识的朝朔间零的方向靠过去，仅是两根手指完全无法满足，他需要更大，更热的东西来填满——

  “进、进来…啊…呜…”他费力的回过头来，用渴求的目光望着朔间零，颤抖的唇瓣道出请求的话语。

  “…”朔间零望着面前的尤物再也无法保持游刃有余的姿态，他微阖双眸，将手指从大神晃牙穴内抽出，黏腻的水声弥漫着情色，让大神晃牙脸色又红了几分，空虚的后穴传递着强烈的不满，他难耐的磨蹭床单，以动作乞求着对方的进入，由更为压倒性和灼热感的东西填充这份寂寞。

  朔间零伸手拍拍他挺巧的臀部：“转过来。”

  他被情欲熏得眼角都在发红，微张的唇瓣一呼一吸都是彻骨的欲望，他寻着命令回过身来面向朔间零，对方向他摊出掌心，他应声贴上去。朔间零的皮肤比方才热了许多，动情的味道明显而带着侵略性，大神晃牙贪婪的蹭着由对方带来的依赖感，双眸中水光混沌，存有的迷恋却明亮浓重。

  朔间零轻轻撤回手，在大神晃牙疑惑时挺腰示意他要做的事，小狗崽很快明白，耸着鼻子嗅着他主人诱人的气味，颤抖的手替他解开皮带，牙齿衔住金属拉链往下拉，那勃起的他所渴望的东西仅与他有一层布料的距离，男人特有的麝香让这只小狗更为兴奋，扒开碍事的内裤，完全膨大的性器拍打在他脸侧，他银白的睫毛轻抖，张唇毫不犹豫的含了进去。

  “唔…”被温暖口腔包裹的感觉过于舒适让朔间零闷哼出声，本笑意未减的脸上出现了一丝波纹。

  这仿佛是一剂催情素，大神晃牙更加卖力的含着对方的性器，但吞进三分之二后嘴便被塞得满满当当。他呜呜的又说不出话，只得先吐了出来，舌头从顶端开始舔舐，唇瓣被他的唾液和朔间零的前液润得发亮，像两片露水润湿的花瓣，张开，吞吐，吮吸，柔软略带凸起的舌苔磨蹭过顶端铃口，冠状沟，每一下朔间零都舒服得抚摸他的手直打颤。

  “不错…小狗，汝越发熟练了…”朔间零夸奖着他的宠物，对方脸上显露出了明显的喜悦，他甚至能看到那翘起的臀部上疯狂晃动的尾巴。他抬起大神晃牙的下巴，将挺硬的性器从对方嘴中抽离，那根东西经过爱抚后更是灼热壮观，布着的青筋昭示着他的极限。

  他拍拍对方通红的脸颊，气息止不住的起伏：“小狗…”

  大神晃牙恍惚的看向他，下一秒变被扑倒在了床上，铁链因这大幅度的动作而响得厉害。

  还未有任何征兆，被扩张得极为充分的后穴便被滚烫的性器充斥占满，空虚之处终被填满，大神晃牙阖眸满足的喘息着，双手攀上朔间零的脖颈，对方像一只巨大的吸血鬼一样压在他身上啃咬起喉结旁的薄肉，奇异的被狩猎感和轻微的窒息令他着迷。而朔间零很快轻车熟路的找到他腺体的所在之处，本就被玩具玩弄挑逗了一天的腺体敏感得仅是稍微顶撞就让他毫无遮拦的叫了出来，不同于道具所带来的朦胧快感，那根膨大而具有压倒性的东西直白的碾压过那个舒爽的点，性器顶端立刻分泌出大量清液，他呜咽着用腿缠上朔间零的腰。

  “诚实的乖狗狗…”朔间零凝重的气息洒在大神晃牙泛着潮红的皮肤上，猩红的眼眸包含着的侵犯意味如同狂风暴雨般席卷过去。而大神晃牙全部欣然接受，他收缩穴肉，用肉壁描摹着朔间零的形状，腿根蹭着对方的腰际。

  朔间零一收到这个信号便毫不怜惜的大肆抽动起来，性器摩擦过穴肉仿佛要着火，身体结合乃至灵魂相嵌的感觉让人满足万分。他难得如此动情，跑开平日满心的恶趣味而直接捣弄大神晃牙的腺体，整根抽出再用力深入，每下都令大神晃牙情意迷乱，无限制的小幅高潮一波波涌来，他像大海上的一只小舟，除了随波逐流的呻吟哭泣外毫无办法。

  额发被汗水汗湿捻成小撮贴在前额，唇齿相交次数太多连气息都混杂在一起，喘息哭腔交织起伏，朔间零执拗的一遍遍抚摸过大神晃牙身上的鞭痕，他亲手烙上的痕迹滚烫鲜明，而他进入对方身体感觉又如此真实，把这只小狗捉起来用项圈套住拴在家里，要满足的不就是这样的占有欲吗？

  “呜…啊…慢点…”大神晃牙忘情的扬着头，露出线条极其优美的脖颈，他笔直的性器竖立在两人之间，流下的清液将两人的小腹濡湿。双方腿间皆是黏腻不堪，被多次操弄的腺体更是又酸又涨，朔间零用力的程度几乎将他撞得散架。

  “哈…小狗真是热情喏…咬着吾辈完全没有放开的意思…”朔间零在他耳边轻笑，但凌乱的呼吸频率打破了对方游刃有余的伪装。他闻言无暇顾及羞耻，高潮濒临的大脑一片空白，肌肉紧绷，如同渴水一般的急促喘气。

  “啊…嗯…已经要…”

  性器被对方突然握住，用力揉搓碾压，被顶弄多时的小狗崽哪里经得住这样对待，立刻颤抖着腰肢射在了朔间零手里，高潮后的穴肉敏感万分，他只得绷着腰，断断续续的呻吟着直到对方泄在他的体内才完全放松下来大口大口的呼吸。

  情欲散开后的身体异常疲惫沉重，大神晃牙一动不动的躺在床铺上，锁链压的他的手迅速滑落下来，长时间抱着对方的脖子手腕发酸，而朔间零也压在他身上没有动弹。穴内的粘稠感相当不舒服，何况对方还没有抽出去。但被这样塞住竟是有种难以言说的完整感。

  疯了。疲惫的大脑转动半天蹦出一个干巴巴的词。

  头顶的灯光很是刺眼，他想要条件反射的翻身，却只能扭过脑袋，朔间零在他耳畔轻微的呼吸让他差点以为这个人已经死了。

  “唔…抱歉，吾辈差点睡着了。”半晌，朔间零才缓缓从他身边爬起来。

  两双眸子在一瞬间交汇了视线，欲望冲淡后重新清澈的金眸撞进朔间零眼里，他顿时愣了愣，迅速打量了他的小宠物的面庞后扬唇笑笑移开了目光。

  疲软的性器在离开穴口时发出令人羞赧的“啵”声，大神晃牙有些脸红，穴内的乳白精液淌出，他赶紧合上了腿。

  “打开。”朔间零命令道。

  他只得不情愿的打开了腿，任由对方两指并拢伸入他穴内带出残存的液体。

  “唔…嗯…”敏感的内壁被抠挖，他不由得哼出声。

  朔间零拿来毛巾替他擦拭身体，他感受着做爱后朔间零难得的温柔，软和的毛巾在受虐后伤痕累累的皮肤上轻揉擦过，冰凉得膏药涂抹上赤红的鞭痕，对方略带薄茧的手掌有节奏的按压极为舒服，他只觉眼皮有些发沉，困意几乎是瞬间吞噬了他本就不清明的意识。

  “睡吧，吾辈会一直在汝身边。”熟悉的声音带来沉重的安心。

  汝也要一直，一直在吾辈身边。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用


End file.
